How Water Shapes the Earth
by Shnuggletea
Summary: A short Drabble between OTP Haruka and Michiru. For day #16 of Harumichi Fluffvember "I feel safe with you", Haruka assesses herself and her soulmate after their star crystals are returned.


So I write most of this a while back for another project that fell through. Then I saw the post for the Harumichi Fluffvember on tumblr and thought this would go well. I hope you guys enjoy it. Although out of my range, I still love Haruka and Michiru so I hope that's how this reads. A love for these characters and their OTP.

Thanks to beta DarkenedHrt101 since i was basically like, "hey got three minutes?" Lol. Short and sweet, here is how I see water shaping the Earth. Day #16 prompt.

* * *

**How Water Shapes Earth**

The chest of the naked form next to me rose steadily up and down without fail. A perfect rhythm as she slept. Not a single mark or flaw graced her body, her skin was perfect, like glass. The perfect embodiment of the ocean, her chest the waves on the beach, crashing and falling, and her skin the mirrored moon on its crystal clear waters.

Myself, on the other hand, was marred with scars from battles. All up and down from chest to ankles. Even a tiny one on my right foot. Each one was obtained while keeping my partner scarless….well her and our sweet princess alive.

Each one held a memory, a battle, a moment. And even though it left my once perfect body less than, I didn't regret a single one. Because we were alive, all of us including Serenity. In this lifetime, we didn't fail.

My eyes to the ceiling, I thanked the heavens above for the millionth time for being kind enough to put Michiru in my life, twice. A small chuckle escaped me, the memory of a conversation not long ago coming to the surface.

"_It was fate, love."_

"_Fate? You really think something as feeble and unreliable as fate had something to do with it?!"_

"_Of course! What else?!"_

"_How about dumb luck!"_

"_You're telling me, the only two lesbians in the whole galaxy, happen to be guardians, meet, fall in love, die, meet and fall in love again, and get to spend the rest of their days raising a child together is dumb luck?"_

Maybe Michiru was right and it was fate? I wasn't sure I really cared, happy to just spend the rest of my days with her.

Even if it was fate, I still felt lucky. Because it all could have been so different. Hell, it had been different. Many times over and we were saved by the goddess above. Selene, Serenity, Usagi her form always changing but her kindness remaining the same.

And Michiru could have chosen another mate. I didn't kid herself, Michiru was beautiful, talented, graceful. There wasn't an ounce of me that didn't feel beholden to the love that was bestowed upon me.

How different it all could be.

It had been dark, endlessly so. We made the choice to give up our star crystals, our hearts all to defeat Galaxia and save our Princess. A choice we made together and there was never any doubt in that. But when we failed, it was so dark and cold. I didn't know at the time that I was just waiting to be saved, be revived by Usagi and her big heart. All I knew was it was lonely. Reminding me too much of the time spent on the edge of the galaxy in service. And the time before Michiru found me, fighting all alone in a battle that was never-ending.

I should have known, should have believed. Never once had Serenity let us down as we did her. If anything, I deserved the dark loneliness. It was my penance for failing. So when Usagi broke through the black curtain and pulled my soul back to the light, Michiru smiling brightly beside me, it had me aware since that day.

It could all be so different.

How had I been before Michiru? Fighting everyone every chance I got. That was life because everyone thought they knew how I should live my life and who I should be. My parents never got it, never understood how I wasn't a _girl_. I never would be but I would never be a _boy_ either. Racing cars? That had been an escape, still was in its own way. Getting behind the wheel and being in complete control? Even as I flirted with danger on turns going too fast? Yeah, it was one hell of an escape that I still loved to take every now and then. And none of it had to do with the shape of my body or the gender I was assigned.

The first person to not give a damn was Michiru. She just...loved me. For who I was inside and out. It didn't matter what I looked like or how I felt I should look, Michiru would have loved me regardless. It was her love that shaped me into the person I am today, just happy to be alive with the woman I loved by my side. The rest was just noise.

My life laid beside me, sleeping peacefully as though nothing could or would ever be wrong, ever change. It was easy to slip into oblivion next to her. Wrapping my arms around her and breathing in her sweet scent so deep, it was etched onto my brain. But I still loved the reminder, a nostalgia sweeping over me from Michiru's skin, smelling faintly of salt from her sweat.

The body I wrapped myself around purred as our skin met one another's. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"A little. But I want to be awake with you."

I dug my face into the crook of her neck, a small giggle dancing on the air from both of us. "All that time spent apart and you sleep?"

"Can't help it. I feel so safe with you, I knock right out. Especially after getting tired out. So really, you only have yourself to blame."

"That sounds fair."

We both pulled, holding each other so tight it hurt but didn't lessen in the slightest. "I mean it, Haruka. I feel safe with you. No one else."

"I know love. I feel safe with you too."

"Good. Because I will always protect you."

"And I will protect you. Always."


End file.
